


Good Morning, Love

by musicallover256



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Alec Lightwood, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fights, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicallover256/pseuds/musicallover256
Summary: What happens when Magnus and Alec are alone with nothing more to do than entertain each other.Alot...Alot of things





	Good Morning, Love

The sun that just risen in the sky glows through the curtains in Magnus' room. The sunlight that glos through the curtains shines in Alec's eyes. After a while Alec's eyes begin to open. He was in bed and snuggled up to Magnus. He could feel the steady rise and fall of Magnus' chest on his back. Alec takes Magnus' arm that is loosely wrapped around his waist and pulls it closer to his chest. He is more than content to stay this way forever. Alec loves that he can be this way with Magnus and he wouldn't want to have it any other way.

After a moment too soon for Alec's liking, Magnus begins to stir awake. When Alec feels this movement he turns around in Magnus' arms to face Magnus.

"Good morning, Mags," Alec says while kissing Magnus' cheek

Alec always liked to see Magnus when he firsts wakes up in the morning. No one can actually see this side of Magnus but Alec. With no make up on and his beautiful and natural self. The fact that Magnus is comfortable enough to even show that side to him overwhelms Alec in every way. Alec is also not ashamed to say that he loves to wake up to Magnus' cat eyes.

"Hey, guess what."

"Mmmmm. What?" Magnus responds

"I don't have to go to the Institute until tomorrow."

"So, that means I get to have my Alexander all to myself," Magnus says with a smile.

"Yep. Which means we can't stay in bed all day. "

"But, it is too early to move," Magnus whines as he tightens his arms to pull Alec closer to him.

"Mags, It's 9 a.m."

"Which means it's too early," Magnus says into Alec's neck

"I'm hungry so I am going to make us breakfast."

Magnus groaned but let go of Alec anyways. Alec softly laughed as he detangles himself from Magnus and kisses to the top of his head. As Alec walks to the kitchen he picks up his T-Shirt from off the floor. When Alec walks across the room to the kitchen he trips over to carpet by the doorway. He is able to catch himself by grabbing the doorknob before he hits the ground. Once Alec is able to regain his footing he builds up the courage to take a look at Magnus.

"Not. A. Single. Word."

"Wouldn't dream of it" Magnus responds with a wide smile and holding back a laugh.

Alec just shakes his head while his cheeks grow faintly red. Then he turns back around and walks into the kitchen,(safely). Before Magnus gets up to join Alec he lays back down to think about how far they both have come in their relationship. He remembers a time when Alec wasn't comfortable to indulge in his feelings toward other men. Especially somebody as eccentric and flamboyant as Magnus. And a time when Magnus thought he could never find a love like the one he has with his Alexander. To be honest Magnus was afraid to show all of himself to somebody else.

Now that Magnus has showed everything there is to him and Alec has done the same with Magnus. They have become inseparable. They are either cuddling, holding hands, or having stolen kissing between meeting at the Institute. Magnus is honestly so proud of how far they both have come.

Magnus is suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he hears a loud banging noise coming from the kitchen . Magnus picks up one of Alec's sweaters off the floor from the night before. Then rushes out the door to find the source of the noise.

**Author's Note:**

> What was the sound coming from the kitchen? Is Alec okay or will there have to be a fight? ;)
> 
> I hope you guys liked the story! Thanks for reading and comment about what you think of it. 
> 
> <3


End file.
